Nuevo Mundo (Naruto & Kaichou wa Maid sama)
by Shaded Blue Sky
Summary: Hola amigos nose si a ustedes les guste este anime pero a mi si, estuve pensando en algo ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfic de estos animes juntos? , así que aquí les traje uno para las fanáticas y fanáticos de Usui Takumi y Naruto... ¿Takumi?, jajaja vean que pasa en esta emocionante historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola amigos nose si a ustedes les guste este anime pero a mi si, estuve pensando en algo ¿Por qué no hacer un fanfic de estos animes juntos? , así que aquí les traje uno para las fanáticas y fanáticos de Usui Takumi y Naruto... ¿Takumi?, jajaja vean que pasa en esta emocionante historia.**_

_-Personaje hablando-_

_(Personaje pensando)_

_**-Demonio hablando-**_

_**(Demonio pensando)**_

* * *

_**Nuevo Mundo:**_

_Douka, please can you keep my secret?_  
_ kirakira to kagayaku miraa_  
_ watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no_  
_ ara hora to temaneku mirai_  
_ kore kara donna koto ga okoru no_  
_ me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara_  
_ mugamuchuu da that´s all right!_

_mayowanaide i will not try_  
_ dibun no kimochi ni massuga de itai_  
_ dekedo hitotsu ya futatsu gurai_  
_ dare ni mo baretakunai naishotte aru monodakara_  
_ mune ga chotto itamu my secret_

_La guerra ninja había acabado, al fin los zetsu blanco habían sido derrotados por la alianza shinobi y Madara había sido destruido, todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki quien con su fiel amigo Kurama habían derrotado al Uchiha impactándole la nueva técnica creadas por estos que sería incluida al sello de técnicas prohibidas, la técnica fue llamada : **"Idaina densetsu no ninja āto: Gekido tsume kogane no kitsune de hi no dai supairarutēru: (gran arte ninja legendaria : gran cola de fuego en espiral con garras del zorro furioso dorado)"** , ese día las naciones elementales nombraron al rubio como el verdadero Nidaime rikudou sennin, por desgracia para todos y en especial para cierta peli-negra usuaria del byakugan, la gran técnica de naruto creo un portal interdimensional que transporto a Madara y Naruto a otro mundo del cual nunca nadie sabría y podría ir ni siquiera con el kamui de Kakashi ._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_-"Kurama..Ghhrr Itaa…Kurama ¿Dónde estamos?"- Naruto confundido se levantó del lugar en el que estaba, el lugar era azul con toques oscuros y bajo sus pies no parecía tener fin, no sabía dónde estaba, estaba seguro que tsunade lo regañaría y luego lo abrazaría como toda una madre después de enfrentar a Madara y ganar. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, al ganarle a Madara un portal apareció y lo transporto a otro lugar, entonces donde estaba – **"Chico…estamos en otro lugar distinto a Konoha"-**Fue lo que dijo el bijuu despejando un poco las preguntas de Naruto - **"Al parecer nos encontramos entre varias dimensiones, estar mucho tiempo aquí es peligroso, si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerto"** - Naruto estaba alterado, ¿cómo era que había llegado a ese lugar?, ¿Que paso con Madara?, ¿Porque si no fuera por el kurama estaría a punto de morir? - "P-pero Kurama, como es eso de que hubiera muerto" - Kurama calmado procedió a explicarle del principio- **"Naruto, cuando tú y to creamos esa poderosa técnica el mundo no la pudo resistir creando un portal que absorbería todo lo que estuviera a su alcancé, gracias a mi tremendo poder más el tuyo y el de Madara con el poco poder que le queda al juubi, el portal se cerró tragándonos tan solo a nosotros, lo que nos lleva a este lugar, el que no este Madara significa que escapo antes, no pude ver cuando se fue ya que yo tan solo desperté minutos antes que tú. En el tiempo que estuvimos aquí note que nos drena rápidamente la energía, estas vivo gracias a que el lugar tan solo drena mi chakra reduciendo mis niveles de chakra a el 50%, si no nos vamos de este lugar probablemente moriremos" **- Termino diciendo el biju. Decir que Naruto estaba en shock seria estar mintiendo- " entonces que hacemos Kurama, si nos quedamos aquí probablemente las dimensiones serán destruidas por Madara "- Kurama asintió dentro del rubio - **"Lose Naruto, con el chakra que me queda podemos ir a la dimensión más cercana a la cual probablemente allá ido Madara, si no es así nos quedaremos en esa dimensión hasta que mi chakra se recuperó y tu energía también y con esto podremos viajar a otra dimensión"**** -** Esto solo aumento lo confundido que estaba Naruto - Pero como viajaremos a otra dimensión, la única manera que conozco es hacer la técnica que hicimos contra Madara pero si hacemos esto destruiremos gran parte de la dimensión no crees, además que acaso no hay reglas que te prohíban ir a otras dimensiones - Menciono el rubio que hubiera seguido diciendo más cosas si no fuera por Kurama que le grito que se callara - **"Hay otras maneras Naruto, veras las dimensiones a las cuales nos ha mandado la técnica tienen un nivel menor, las dimensiones que hay frente a nosotros son normales y sin ninguna cosa como chakra o cosas así, razón por cual si tu desprendes un poco de chakra podrás abrir un portal a voluntad pero por desgracia ese portal no te permitirá ir a Konoha o al mundo ninja...Con respecto a las reglas tienes razón pero si nos fusionamos en alma y mente las reglas no me lo impedirán, tu energía aumentara aunque hay efectos secundarios como, que tengas nueves colas, aumentes proporcionalmente tu tamaño y demás cosas...estas dispuesto a esto...Naruto" - **Termino de decir Kurama con un poco de tristeza por Naruto quien no podría volver a Konoha - " Lo estoy...no sientas pena por mí...Kurama" - Kurama se sorprendió ante la seriedad con la que le hablo, naruto agacho un poco la cabeza ensombreciendo su rostro levemente - " Al fin y al cabo yo tan solo quería que me respetaran y terminar con las guerras, el convertirme en Hokage tan solo era un velo que ocultaba la verdadera razón...pero"- dijo levantando su rostro con una sonrisa - " eso ya lo he conseguido, los extrañare mucho a todos en especial a Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan pero mientras ellas sean felices yo también lo seré" - Termino de decir Naruto mientras una sola lagrima caía de su rostro, Kurama cerró los ojos queriendo decir ("Te admiro y donde tu vallas yo iré") -" muy bien...¡ADELANTE KURAMA! " - grito el rubio, Kurama apresuradamente abrió sus ojos y una energía rodeo al rubio (Imagínense a Goku nivel dios combinado con su Ki cuando se convierte en Súper Saiyayin pero con el Ki rojo carmesí y naranjo), el lugar se fue distorsionando como una casa al ser demolida, parecía que todo iba a romperse en miles de pedazos, cuando el esperado portal se abrió y con ello la transformación del rubio empezaba sin que este se diera cuenta - Es Hora - dijo el rubio saltando al portal apoyándose en la división del portal con el lugar en el cual estaban, algo paso en ese instante que con las prisas el rubio no se dio cuenta, la pequeña parte de división en la cual el rubio se apoyó se quebró quedando como una tabla y al estar expuesta a otra dimensión cancelo la absorción de chakra y se transformó en lo que parecía una banda ninja sin placa al estar expuesto a la unión de chakra, alma y mente de Kurama y Naruto._

_Naruto veía todo borroso, su vista fija veía tan solo puntos iluminados en un gran velo negro azulado como el cabello de su amigo Uchiha...un momento lo que veía no era un velo negro azulado cubierto de puntos iluminados...¡ERA EL CIELO DE NOCHE!. Naruto se levantó con un poco de dolor, su cabeza le dolía, con su mano se restregó la frente con la intención de suavizar el dolor, el mundo a su alrededor era distinto pero en la transformación Kurama le dio conocimiento básico acerca de este mundo, sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse, se encontraba en un parque, el lugar estaba vacío y los vehículos no transitaban en la zona, de seguro era muy tarde, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ciudad que era iluminada por los faroles, los vehículos que pudo notar eran pocos, la mayoría estaban estacionados y otros iban de acá hacia allá, en el parque no los noto al estar viendo en dirección opuesta._

_- **"Naruto..." -** Naruto se detubo en seco al escuchar su nombre, la voz era distinta pero sabia de quien se trataba - " Kurama..¿Qué pasa? " - Naruto estaba seguro que la voz era producto de la Unión, además debía admitir que la suya también había cambiado un poco - **"No nada solo quería probar nuestra comunicación...por cierto te ves muy bien" **- Okey eso dejo muy desconcertado a Naruto, ¿A qué se referia Kurama con que se veía bien?, con la mirada busco un espejo o algo con que verse, su respuesta fue a dar unos pasos de el donde se encontraba un pequeño charco de agua, al parecer había llovido hace poco, corrió hacia y se quedó viendo en el charco en completo SHOCK. ¿Que había pasado?, su ropa era diferente a la que usaba en konoha, en sí tenía un estilo parecido a los trajes ninja, usaba un traje azul marino con las mangas cortadas como si las hubieran arrancado, y un traje parecido al de Sasuke pero tan solo con la mitad de él y en vez de tener una banda ninja tenía una banda sin placa con la atadura colgado al lado izquierdo, su cabello había cambiado de formo y también de color, ahora era más oscuro y un tanto castaño, sus ojos se habían aclarado convirtiéndose en verdes esmeralda._

_[Links de como se ve Naruto:_

_ imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=1399536_

_ imanager/image_manager_ ?imageid=1399537_

_Ahí podrán ver como se ve Naruto **** jejeje]_

_- " ¡¿Qué demonios?! - Naruto contuvo su sorpresa, no podía creerlo, había cambiado drásticamente y también sus bigotes habían desaparecido y ahora tenía una ropa y banda diferente, fue ahí cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, ¿De dónde salió la banda?, el recordaba que su banda ninja se destruyó en la pelea contra Madara en el Mundo ninja...entonces ¿cómo? Naruto vacilo y camino buscando un lugar en el cual quedarse - "Kurama, ahora donde iré...ni siquiera sé cómo vivir en este mundo, tan solo se cosas básicas y tampoco sé si Madara esta aquí" - Kurama sonrió para sus adentros, Naruto de verdad tomaba enserio el asunto...o eso pensaba el - **"Tú te las arreglaras"** - Sonrió el bijuu mientras Naruto suspiraba y hacia un pequeño puchero, al parecer la unión hizo que gran parte de su actitud imprudente e impulsiva se fuera.- "Bueno da igual, supongo que buscare un apartamento en el cual quedarme, pagara la renta luego que consiga un trabajo, por lo pronto observare un poco la ciudad para orientarme y también para buscar algún departamento" - Naruto procedió a caminar observando sus alrededores y los edificios y locales que habían allí._

_El solo poco a poco empezó a hacerse visible y los primeros rayos chocaron con cada edificio, casa, calle, dormitorio, etc. Naruto por fin consiguió un departamento, era muy bonito y grande, en verdad el debía admitir que fue un poco codicioso al elegir algo tan lujoso._

_[Este es el link del departamento:_

_ . _

_Bonito, ¿Cierto?]_

_Los rayos pegaban en la cara de Naruto logrando despertarlo de su sueño en la gran cama matrimonial, había sido una buena noche debía admitirlo - "Aaahhh que bien dormí, Buenos días Kurama...a - Naruto en Shock veía una chica peli-roja literalmente hermosa, semi-desnuda acostada en la cama matrimonial - **"Buenos días Naru-kun... ¿Qué pasa?" - **Dijo la chica sonriente - "Kurama eres tú de verdad...es que. Estas diferente - Menciono el chico sorprendido y esta solo sonrió - **"Veras anoche descubrí que al estar unido a ti puedo salir de tu mente y manifestarme en forma humana, anoche pude encontrar un lugar en el cual podrás estudiar y así ponerte al corriente en esta dimensión"** - Dijo la chica desvaneciéndose en el aire y apareciendo dentro del rubio, ¿la razón por la cual no volvió al rubio en la noche fue porque quería dormir con el...o quizá tan solo quería que el rubio la observara de esa forma?. Naruto un poco sonrojado se vistió con una camisa negra y un pantalón gris con azul, tampoco faltando la ahora característica banda que desde aquel día siempre la llevaría en su cabeza y que a futuro le sería muy útil. _

_Un nuevo mundo...eso es lo que es._

* * *

_Nota del autor:_  
_Hola amigos/as espero les allá gustado este capítulo porque a mi si y me ha emocionado a continuar con otro rápidamente, nos leemos luego y no olviden dejar sus críticas. _


	2. Nuevo Mundo: ¿Usui Takumi? ¡¡MI GEMELO!

**_Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, les debo decir que mis otras historias estaran incompletas por un buen tiempo, disculpenme de verdad pero así son las cosas, respecto a este fic las imagenes que puse en el primer capítulo al parecer no funcionaron, asi que en mi perfil pondre los links, esperando que puedan verlos, Blue Shadow._**

_-"Personaje hablando"-_

_("Personaje pensando")_

**_-"Demonio hablando"-_**

**_("Demonio pensando")_**

* * *

**_Nuevo Mundo: ¿Usui Takumi?, ¡MI GEMELO!:_**

_Douka, please can you keep my secret?  
kirakira to kagayaku miraa  
watashi wa donna fuu ni utsutteiru no  
ara hora to temaneku mirai  
kore kara donna koto ga okoru no  
me ni mieteiru mono ga subete de wa nai kara  
mugamuchuu da that´s all right!_

mayowanaide i will not try  
dibun no kimochi ni massuga de itai  
dekedo hitotsu ya futatsu gurai  
dare ni mo baretakunai naishotte aru monodakara  
mune ga chotto itamu my secret

**_Escenas del capítulo anterior:_**

_Los rayos pegaban en la cara de Naruto logrando despertarlo de su sueño en la gran cama matrimonial, había sido una buena noche debía admitirlo - "Aaahhh que bien dormí, Buenos días Kurama...a - Naruto en Shock veía una chica peli-roja literalmente hermosa, semi-desnuda acostada en la cama matrimonial - **"Buenos días Naru-kun... ¿Qué pasa?" - **Dijo la chica sonriente - "Kurama eres tú de verdad...es que. Estas diferente - Menciono el chico sorprendido y esta solo sonrió - **"Veras anoche descubrí que al estar unido a ti puedo salir de tu mente y manifestarme en forma humana, anoche pude encontrar un lugar en el cual podrás estudiar y así ponerte al corriente en esta dimensión"** - Dijo la chica desvaneciéndose en el aire y apareciendo dentro del rubio, ¿la razón por la cual no volvió al rubio en la noche fue porque quería dormir con el...o quizá tan solo quería que el rubio la observara de esa forma?. Naruto un poco sonrojado se vistió con una camisa negra y un pantalón gris con azul, tampoco faltando la ahora característica banda que desde aquel día siempre la llevaría en su cabeza y que a futuro le sería muy útil._

_Un nuevo mundo...eso es lo que es._

**_Ahora:_**

_Naruto Bajaba las escaleras con paciencia y sin ningún apuro- "Bueno de momento será mejor presentarme en la secundaria y ponerme al corriente, no crees Kur- No alcanzo a decir más cuando el grito desesperado de una madre se sintió en todo el lugar - "¡MI HIJA! - fue el grito que se escuchó, Naruto miro hacia arriba sorprendido cuando un bulto envuelto en una manta celeste callo rápidamente hacia abajo, arriba la madre miraba horrorizada y con lágrimas como su hija se acercaba a la muerte al caer del penúltimo piso - "Ksss" - se quejó el rubio con impotencia, Kurama sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno - "..."- fue lo que dijo el rubio lanzándose del barandal en el cual se apoyaba con la intención de coger a la niña y permitir que viviera - **"BAKA" **- Pronuncio preocupada la bijuu al ver como Naruto caía desde gran altura, Naruto estiro su brazo intentando coger a la niña de la manta que la envolvía - ¡Vamos solo un poco! - Grito Naruto desesperado viendo como el suelo se hacía más grande y la distancia se acortaba, la caída se acercaba y si no alcanzaba a la niña todo sería en vano...no, no podía soportar que una vida inocente y pura muriera. Naruto no supo cómo, pero como si Kami lo ayudara alcanzo a la niña poniéndola segura entre sus brazos - ("¡AHORA!... ¡KURAMA!")- grito en su mente el rubio, Kurama dentro de la mente de este asintió con seguridad._

_Los espectadores estaban asombrados como un chico de 17 años se lanzaba y sacrificaba su vida por una niña desconocida que caía de lo más alto, en especial un rubio que estaba atónito mirando a Naruto como sacrificaba su joven Vida. Naruto poco a poco se rodeó de una pequeña capa de energía naranja que solo fue visible para Naruto y el otro rubio desconocido, la capa de energía se consumió y exploto en el aire rodeando como un anillo a Naruto, Kurama había hecho una capa que no afectara al planeta para que luego Naruto pudiera usar chakra y también pudiera salvar a la niña. Naruto miraba el suelo sin miedo y con seriedad, el suelo se acercaba tan solo quedaban cinco segundos:_

_5; Naruto fue cerrando lentamente los ojos._

_4; Naruto se concentró en su cuerpo y en el de la niña._

_3; Naruto se cubrió de una delgada capa de Futon (Elemento Viento)._

_2; Naruto tenso su cuerpo preparándose para el impacto._

_1; Naruto sonrió en el aire._

_0; El tiempo se acabó._

_- ¡PUHJASDKJKCKCKKCJKJC! - El sonido del suelo destruido por la velocidad y el cuerpo de Naruto juntos se escuchó en todo el edificio, dejando a la gente horrorizada, muchos en silencio rezaron a Kami por el valiente chico y por la inocente niña, todos miraban a la madre de reojo dándole su más sentido pésame, pero esta sonreía como si hubiera visto un ángel, la gente desconcertada miro donde ella miraba, el asombro no hizo esperar, delante de ellos el chico rubio permanecía con la pequeña niña intacta y sin signos de heridas o algún daño, el chico sonreía hincado entre medio de todo el polvo producto de la destrucción del suelo, la madre a una velocidad increíble llego donde ellos tomando a su bebe y llorando de alegría- "Muchas gracias" - Lloraba la mujer de alegría- "¿Me podría decir su nombre?" - decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa - "Mi nombre es Naruto señorita, es un gusto"- Dijo el rubio como todo un caballero y sonriendo, la mujer se sonrojo involuntariamente por lo caballero que era - " Me llamo Akumi Kimono, le agradezco lo que hizo por mi hija"- sonrió la mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio que sonrió delicadamente, la unión lo había cambiado mucho en carácter pero sus ideales y sentimientos eran los mismos._

_Naruto sonrió y camino a la salida siendo seguido por alguien más, al salir del edificio Naruto miro al cielo recordad ando lo que hizo, él había puesto chakra en sus piernas y cintura y al llegar a bajo endureció el chakra haciéndolo sólido, con esto se apoyó en él y se lanzó en dirección opuesta, hacia el chakra más la velocidad hizo que el suelo se destruyera, este recuerdo lo hizo suspirar, en la noche debería volver para reparar el lugar, aunque todos creyeran que era una coincidencia u obra del destino el igual se haría responsable reparando el lugar._

_-"wow...no creí que tuvieras poderes...pero era de esperarse al ver como llegaste a este mundo" - dijo un sonriente usui con su modo chibi- " Ahh"- quedo petrificado el rubio con sorpresa, con violencia se volteo viendo al chico- "¿cómo- No alcanzo a hablar cuando el chico le tomo la mano llevando a un callejón - " ¿de dónde eres? "- pregunto el chico quien no tenía intenciones de irse sin respuestas._

_- "Esta bien te contare todo, además no eres mala persona...cuando me lance a rescatar a la niña vi que ibas a hacer lo mismo, solo no digas nada de esto a nadie a menos que yo te lo autorice, nadie debe saber lo que estoy por contarte" - El rubio se apoyó en la pared y empezó a relatar su vida lentamente como si estuviera leyendo un libro, soltó todo y no se guardó nada, el sabia por una extraña razón que el chico no reiría, extraño pero aun así vacilo de sus pensamientos. - "Valla sí que fuiste alguien importante...pero no puedes usar tu apellido aquí...muchos al ver tus habilidades de seguro investigaran tú de donde provienes a través de tu apellido...Antes que nada me presento, soy Usui Takumi y desde ahora tu serás Naruto Takumi"- Menciono Usui con una media sonrisa - "pero no dijiste que me investigarían por mi apellido, ¿qué pasa si me investigan por tu apellido?" -Pregunto el rubio- "Tranquilo, además mi verdadero nombre no es Usui es Takumi tan solo que por razones que no podré decirte ahora cambia el nombre por mi apellido, por esa razón no podrán encontrarte aunque lo intente, ahora será mejor irnos o llegaremos más tarde de lo que estamos"- dijo Usui dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar, Naruto asintió y camino al lado de el en dirección a la preparatoria Seika._

_-"Bueno como les iba diciendo...-Decía el profesor, mientras Misaki esperaba a su lado con unos papeles cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a 2 rubios - "¡Usui!...Llegas tarde"- dijo la Kaichou con furia - "Valla Kaichou, me extraño"- Se burló el Rubio extraterrestre del planeta Feromonas - " pero la razón por la que llegue tarde es porque mi...primo Naruto Takumi se inscribió en esta escuela y pues le estaba enseñado el lugar" - Señalo Usui con su típica actitud indiferente señalando a Naruto quien se hizo ver parándose al frente del pizarrón con una sonrisa, muchas se sonrojaron en el salón también Misaki pero no tanto como las otras - ("Valla sí que se parece a Usui con la diferencia de que este usa una cinta en la cabeza")- Decía Misaki en su mente - "Bueno espero seas bienvenido, ahora por favor toma asiento Naruto"- dijo el sensei, Naruto asintió y se sentó al lado de Usui._

_La clase fue corta y el sonido de la campana se escuchó indicando el fin de clases, los alumnos y alumnas se acercaron a Naruto para saber acerca del mientras este sonreía delicadamente y vacilaba ante las preguntas de todos._

_Usui miraba sonriendo a Naruto mientras la Kaichou se mantenía curiosa, Naruto estaba viviendo la vida que nunca vivió, una vida normal..._

* * *

Nota del Autor:

Espero les allá gustado este capítulo, mañana espero poder continuar el otro capítulo de esta emocionante historia xD

No olviden dejar Reviews.


End file.
